The Wand and the Knife
by Ember the Divergent
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson and his two half sisters go to Hogwarts? will they find happiness or heartbreak? will they find peace or start a war? not what you expect for these three demi wizards. Percy, Evie and Ember are about to find out things about themselves and others they didn't know before. tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The wand and the knife**

 **What happens when Percy and his two half-sister's go to Hogwarts? Will they find happiness or heartbreak? Will they find peace or will they start a war? Not everyone is as they seem not everyone is as happy as they seem. Evie, Percy and Ember about to learn things about themselves and the others around them.**

 **Percy's POV**

'Percy can you please go and find Ember and Evie there is someone up at the big house to see you".

Chiron came up to Percy as his was in the arena practicing with his sword. He was thinking it was important because Chiron cam and told Percy himself. He set off to find his half-sisters Ember and Evie. Percy and Ember where related on the mortal side because there mum was Sally Jackson but Percy and Evie where related on the god side their father being Poseidon. Embers dad was Hephaestus and Evie's mum was a singer. After they went and found Zeus' master bolt they had become best friends with the satyr Grover and daughter of Athena Annabeth that went with them on the quest.

It was getting close to Ember and Percy's 11th birthday on the first of September where they would be going back home with Evie to their mum's place. The person that wanted to see them was a man he had long white hair and a long white beard he has glasses and blue robes. He was leaning on the railing.

"Percy, Ember and Evie is that really you? I haven't seen you since you were little. Sorry where are my manners I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore I am the headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry which is where you will be attend school this year because in fact Percy you are a wizard and Evie and Ember you are witches".

This was amazing.

"Wait what you're saying is auntie Sally is a witch, what about my mum do you know who she is "? Evie asked looking like she was actually interested for once.

"Well you see Percy and Ember's mum is not Sally Jackson but is Lily Evans but she was sadly killed by an evil wizard along with her husband James Potter but her son Harry survived. Your mum Evie was a witch but she was also a famous muggle singer her name was Kerrie Arens. She was also murdered, we have to go get your school supplies today you will start school tomorrow". Evie thought his answer was good enough but Ember liked to have the last word.

"We get our bags first is that ok?"

Professor nodded and we headed off to our cabins.

 **Ember's POV**

"Charlie where's my tool bag?"

I yell as I rummage through what clothes I have trying to find one without grease on it but I can't so I find a pair of black jeans and a red CHB tee shirt pulling on my red converse. I looked up at myself in a mirror my hazel eyes looked up to my wild brown and blond hair. I tied it into a plait.

"It's over here what are you packing for?"

Charles Benkendof head camper for cabin 9 my big brother came over helping me shove my tool bag and scrap metal and wires in my bag.

"Well Gabe got angry at Percy, Evie and I again cause we stole 3oo bucks of his poker winnings and now we are going to a boarding school in England". He pulled me in for a hug saying "don't forget your earrings we don't want you to burn the new school down this time".

That's when I remembered my earrings I had two on each ear and one up the top of my left ear made out of celestial bronze, Evie had a bracelet like it to. The ones on my right turned into a bow and arrow and a spear and the ones on my right ear turned a sword and two daggers her bracelet also had a trident. I smiled picking my bag up and heaving it to the door yelling

"Tell everyone I said bye I'm going to Iris message as soon as I can." And with that I went off to get Percy and Evie. Thinking I wonder if there are ADHD and Dyslexic witches and wizards.

 **Evie POV**

Wow was all Percy was saying as we packed our things to go to our new school, he was so surprised like I was.

"You ladies ready?" Ember called as she dumped her bag and tackled Percy to the ground as they started wrestling a blond blur smashed me making me land on the ground next to them. "Make sure you use your brain and pay attention and bring me back a spell book quick you better go before you get in trouble your headmaster is waiting" Annabeth was really excited at us going to a magic school. "Wait how you know we were going its meant to be a secret?' I questioned her while raising an eyebrow at her. She pulled out her invisibility cap waving it around like it was really obvious. "Now go Iris message when you can and don't do anything stupid I'll miss Seaweed Brain and you too Kelp Face and Fire Breath.' She grabbed us all in hug. Grover moved out of the doorway and joined us in our hug bleating softly.

 **Percy POV**

"Now children we are going to apparition which is a form of wizard travel do not let go of my hand ". We all stood at the camps edge but our bags Dumbledore already sent them to where we would be staying that night before we left in the morning. We grabbed hold of his and what felt like a lot of twisting and turning until we landed on two feet again. We were in a street with lots of shops and side ally's it was beautiful. I knew this was going to cost money and so did Evie but Ember was dumbly looking around like a little kid. "Um sir how are we going to pay for all this we haven't any money." Evie crossed her arm's she was always the sassy one. "That is where child Grindgotts wizard bank your mother was a half blood and there mum was married to a pure blood so naturally you have money left from your parents." I was surprised our mum's husband even though we weren't his kids he still cared for us. We went to bank got enough money for what we need going and getting robes and books and caldrons. The only thing left to get was a wand and an animal. "How about you three go and get you wands while I get you a trunk and I will meet you there how does that sound?" The professor was already inching away so we headed to Ollivander's wand shop to get a wand.

 **Ember's POV**

'Mr Jackson Miss Evans and Miss Arens I was wondering when you would come.' A man came out from behind some wand box's looking at us wait he called Percy Mr Jackson. "Miss Evans I can see you wondering why I called your brother Mr Jackson and you Miss Evans I can see your brother going by Jackson and you going by Evans in your time at Hogwarts now wands" he turned around grabbing boxes off shelves.

 **Evie's POV**

The man handed me a wand first making a swishing movement with his hand as he handed it to me. I swished it around and in made a glass of water on the windowsill burst. I placed it backed on to the bench as he handed me another wand it felt as though it connected with me somehow and I swished it and the water from the glass shaped itself into a big serpent before returning to the now whole glass I stepped back as the man smiled saying. "Phoenix feather core 10 ½ inches oak be careful with that wand Miss Arens they are powerful and you just displayed what house you will most likely be placed in " he turned back around grabbing more boxes for Percy.

 **Percy's POV**

Ollivander handed me a dark wand motioning for me to wave it .I did as he said and a warm spread though my arm and out of my wand making the glass of water have a small wave in it this was quicker than I thought. "I thought I knew every wand in here Mr Jackson but I do not know what that one is thought by the looks of you it must be powerful so take care with it ". Now it was Ember's turn to find out what sort of wand she would get.

 **Ember's POV**

I was worried as the man handed me a wand I slightly moved it exploding a lamp making sparks fly everywhere. I placed it back in the box moving to another which make Evie's hair blue which she actually liked but it was not the right wand. I picked up a wand and it felt light and good in my left hand I swished it making flames come out of the end that shaped themselves into a roaring lion. Ollivander clapped his hands with a grin on his face he was seriously to happy. "Dragon heartstring core 12 ¼ inches hawthorn wonderful wand and with that little display there I say we know what house you'll be in '. We paid him thanking him and going outside to wait for Dumbledore to come get us. He came not to long after with two caged one with an owl and one with a kitten in it he handed the owl to Percy and the kitten to Evie where was mine? I thought to myself. "These are yours because it says you can have an owl or a cat or toad. Now don't worry Ember you have an animal but it is a surprise that will be waiting at school after you get placed in the choosing ceremony. Now what are you planning to name them? Your owl is a boy Percy and your cat is a girl Evie.' I smiled knowing that Evie would name it to do with the sea. "I'm going to name her Dolphina" shocker we all knew that was going to happen. 'Tyrant' was all Percy said as he stroked the beautiful bird's feathers.

 **Evie's POV**

Dumbledore had arranged for us to stay with a wizarding family that would be traveling to the train station tomorrow there name was the Weasley's. When we arrived there was a big red haired family. Their house was cosy and home feeling. Dumbledore left saying he would see us at school with a smile on his face he was gone. The oldest red haired man stepped up to us giving us all a hand shake with a smile on his face. "Hello there my name is Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly and my kids." The man said as he gestured to the motherly looking red haired lady who gave a hug. "I'm Percy this are the twins Fred and George. This is Ron and that Ginny. We also have two older brothers they are Bill and Charlie." The smart looking one said to us as he waved his hand at his siblings. We all got introduced and it turned out Percy, Fred and George where already at Hogwarts and Ron was going this year and Ginny next year. Both Percy's didn't like each other Percy W was all responsible and Percy J was all about fun. Ember, Percy and I got on with all the Weasley's except maybe Percy. We talked to Ron about quittich and to Ginny about how excited she was for school we even helped the twin with a few pranks of theirs. We were all really tired so we headed of for bed excited for the next day.

 **Percy's POV**

The Weasley's house was fun we had breakfast which Mrs Weasley made for us. We all got in a car and headed to King's cross for the train. Since there was a lot of us we had a lot of things. "Every year packed with muggles now come on kids platform 9 ¾ this was "Mrs Weasley called as we headed to where we get on. When we got there Percy went through first and the twin's next Ron was about to go when a boy with glasses that look scarily like me tapped Mrs Weasley on the shoulder saying. 'Excuse me could you tell me how to get on the platform?".


	2. Chapter 2

The wand and the knife

 **Percy's POV**

'How to get on the platform dear well yes dear that ok it's these guy's first time to. What you do is you run straight at the wall best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Mrs Weasley said as we all stepped out of the way for the boy. He ran and we all held our breath as he went to the other side. We all came through to a beautiful steam train looking for the boy but he wasn't there so we said good bye to Ginny and Mrs Weasley hoping on just as the train started to move we headed to find a compartment.

 **Ember's POV**

We looked for a compartment for a while before we found one with the boy in it from before. I wanted to have a grand entrance so I opened the door saying "We have arrived peasants don't worry your queen has arrived". I say as I plop down next to the boy putting my feet in his lap. Everyone burst out laughing at my actions but I made myself at home so that everyone else had to sit on the other side. "Sorry about her she has a way of making herself at home my name is Percy Jackson that's my half-sister Ember Evans my other half-sister Evie Arens and my friend Ron Weasley." Percy said as he finally stopped laughing the boy's eyes widened at mine and Percy's names. "I'm Harry Potter I was told of you guy's I'm your half-brother our mum was married to my dad who was your dad?' I'm surprised we found his so easy but I didn't know if we could tell him our secret but everyone else thought the same as me. "Our dad's left when we were little we Ember and I have a different father but Evie and I have the same father. That was all we were told from our foster mum." Percy said looking up with sad eyes. When a short witch came shortly after with a whole trolley load of sweets Harry brought the whole lot to make up for asking before about our dads.

 **Evie's POV**

We pigged out on lollies the whole way it was funny when a girl with fuzzy hair came in asking if we had seen a toad just as Ember stuffed a whole packet of jelly beans in her mouth. When we got off the train there was a giant man that Harry knew his name was Hagrid. We had to go to the boat which we would be travelling. When we got to Hogwarts after lots of ohs and ahs Hagrid led us to a lady with robe's on. "I'm am professor McGonagall in a moment you will be sorted into houses. The houses are Slytherin, Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The sorting will begin momentarily." With that she turned around going through the big doors just as we heard him." So it's true what they're saying on the train Harry Potter and Percy Jackson have come to Hogwarts". We turned around to see a boy with slicked back blond hair coming to us standing in front of Percy and Harry.

"I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy." Ron, Ember and I snicked at his name which he didn't like. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are red hair hand me down robes you must be a Weasley. Who are you two?" he said pointing to Ember and I. "No one you want to mess with." I say as Ember cracks her knuckles. The teacher comes back taping Malfoy on the shoulder. We all started walking forward and up the stairs, next thing my foot slipped out from underneath me. I was falling and was going to fall but a pair of arms caught me before I hit the floor. I looked up to see the stormy grey eyes so close I could study them. The next thing I knew Ember had come up and punched Draco in the face making him fall back and me hit the ground but only slightly. Ember was a frightening sight when she got mad her hazel eyes looked as if there was little flames flickering in them and she was never very good at controlling her power over fire and now from where I was I could see the flames flickering on her fingertips.

"Don't touch her!" she screeched. Percy ran forward because he knew it was safe for no one when Ember got mad.

"Ember its ok he was just trying to stop her from falling you need to calm down its ok." He pulled her in for a hug the teacher spoke again.

'Miss Evans you will go up to headmaster's office and wait for him to come up after the feast". She said as she turned around leading us into grand hall as Ember walked away trying to calm down. The ceremony started the first name I heard was "Evie Arens". I calmly walked up the stool and placed the floppy hat on my head. _Evie Arens I remember when I sorted your mother such a kind woman you are like her a bit a little bit smart but mostly brave and cunning I know where to put you. SLYTHERIN!"_ I was worried but I went over to the table that was cheering and watched until it came time for Percy.

 **Percy's POV**

"Percy Jackson". I heard the professor say I looked up finally paying attention to what was going on. I walked up and was about to place the hat on my head when it screamed _"Gryfinndor"_ I went off to join Harry, Ron, the fuzzy haired girl whose name was Hermione, the boy who lost his toad Neville, a Irish boy Seamus and a boy called Dean. We all followed Percy up the hallways not really listening to what he saying. We got to portrait of a fat lady and Percy said the password "caput draconus" we walked into a red and gold common room with a fire and lounges everywhere. There was boy's dorms and girls dorms on either side. We went up to bed and our stuff was already there we all got ready and went to bed I thought about Ember I hoped she was ok.

Ember's POV

"Why did you punch Mr Malfoy Ember?" professor Dumbledore asked me as he enter the room sitting at his desk. I sighed because most people don't get it but I was going to try anyway.

"Well he looked like he was hurting her and no one hurts my family" I say with a huff realising how tired I was.

"Well since you weren't in a house yet there will be no point taken and no detention given now for the sorting". He grabbed a floppy hat placing on my head as it started to come over my eyes I heard a voice. " _ah miss Evans pliantly like your mother you are kind and brave but you are also quit cunning but Slytherin would never do you well so you belong in Gryffindor."_ I sighed I was glad for the house I was in as I headed to leave I remember what Dumbledore said in Diagon ally.

"Sir you said you had something for me when we got to Hogwarts what is it?" he laughed as he went over to the two phoenix's he picked up the smaller one handing it to me when my brain clicked. I turned around really fast hugging Dumbledore and patting the bird.

"Fawkes had a daughter a few years ago and I could find her an owner until now what are you going to name her?" that's when I thought of a good name "Ash" I say as I give her a hug. Running of to find my dorm. I found a portrait of a fat lady and she let me in seeing as I was a first year. I made my way up to the first year girl dorms to find the fuzzy haired girl from the train up reading.

"Oh hi I'm Ember Evans who are you?" I ask as I put Ash down on the windowsill.

"I'm Hermione Granger is that a phoenix?" she asked looking up at Ash from her book.

"it is her names Ash do you know where everyone got sorted?" I say as I get ready for bed.

"Well our roommates are Lavender and Parvati and Percy, Harry and Ron are in Gryffindor. There roommates are Neville, Dean and Seamus anyway I'm tired so I'm going to sleep". She said as she rolled over turning out her lamp except she forgot one person.

"Where was Evie placed Hermione?" now she was starting to fake snore so I asked again this time she rolled over took a big breath and said.

" _She was placed in Slytherin"_


End file.
